


Wolves

by Lycan_Lover_411



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycan_Lover_411/pseuds/Lycan_Lover_411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random poem I wrote about wolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

I am a wolf, a wolf I am

The forest is my kingdom

The animals my prey

I am the huntress of the woods

My brethren shall follow my way

**. . .**

I sleep with my pack by day

Come night we hunt as one

Running beneath the starlit sky

And singing our songs to the moon

**. . .**

The wind carries our voices

Far across the valley

To the East, to the West

Even as far as the Great Eagles nest

**. . .**

My pack shall live

My pack shall die

But I know,

I know my kind will live on forever

Because we...we are wolves

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I was just sitting in my English class, bored as hell and it just came to me. Kinda strange, seeing as though I don't like poetry. But shur, I had a bit a craic writin it :) Comments and what not are appreciated :D


End file.
